


¿Recuerdas...?

by x_xvampirex_x



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_xvampirex_x/pseuds/x_xvampirex_x
Summary: Una pequeña cita entre clases.
Relationships: Red/Kevin Stoley
Kudos: 2





	¿Recuerdas...?

¿Recuerdas ese día cuando dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar secreto? Estábamos en preparatoria y me guiaste a esa gran bodega llena de casilleros, pupitres y escritorios viejos. Tú sacaste un cigarrillo de tu bolsillo y comenzaste a fumarlo mientras escogías un lugar para sentarte, ante mi mirada consternada, me avisaste que nadie entraba ahí. Mi silencio se prolongaba, como era usual en mí, y tú admirabas el escenario. Trataba de verlo también, pero nunca tendré tus ojos. Sabía que te asombrabas con cada detalle: las telarañas de las esquinas, el abundante polvo que cubría las superficies, el óxido que desprendía un fuerte olor, la pintura quebrada por la humedad, los montones de archivos plegados y carcomidos por los insectos. Te gustaba estar ahí y yo no sabía porqué me habías llevado contigo.

“—Es bonito, ¿no lo crees?”

Tu voz hizo que me estremeciera, me llené de vergüenza al notar tu mirada postrada en mí. Cuando lo recuerdo, era como si me vieras igual que a aquella habitación.

“—Eso creo... ¿no hay ratas o algo así?”

Mi estómago se sintió apretado cuando escuché tu risa burlona. Era suave pero definida, no tratabas de ocultarla. Nunca ocultabas esas cosas. Tu atención volvió a mí y con un gesto me dijiste que me acercara. Yo te obedecí. Al estar junto a ti no podía evitar lamentarme ser yo, y eso se notaba. Estabas sentada sobre un escritorio, yo de verdad quería sentarme a tu lado, pero mi miedo me hizo tomar una silla para acercarla frente a ti. Mi peso hizo crujir a la madera y mi cara se sintió caliente en ese momento, tú lo ignoraste aunque estaba seguro de que lo habías notado. Miré hacia arriba y allí estabas, hermosa como siempre, con tu pelo rojo adornando tus facciones. Me pregunté qué estarías viendo tú, con tu mirada hacia abajo. Me sonreíste.

“—A veces me das pena, Kevin.”

Desvié la mirada e inconscientemente comencé a jugar con mis manos ya sudorosas. Volviste a reír.

“—¿No te gusto? ¿Por qué dejas de verme?”

Te agachaste y con tu mano libre tomaste mi barbilla. La sensación de tu piel tocando la mía fue demasiado para mí: el estómago se me había revuelto tanto que podría haber vomitado ahí mismo. Sutilmente, comencé a levantar mi vista. No me había dado cuenta, pero había estado temblando todo ese tiempo.

“—Lo siento...”

Fue lo único que alcancé a decir. Sonreías pero era difícil adivinar por qué. Te llevaste tu cigarro, casi consumido por completo, a la boca y terminaste de dar la última calada para después apagarlo sobre la madera polvorienta. Suspiraste y dejaste salir el humo por tu nariz. Me gustaba mucho cómo te veías cuando fumabas. 

“—Y bueno, ¿qué se te ocurre que podamos hacer aquí?”

Era obvio que jugabas conmigo y mi nerviosismo. Te gustaba, estoy seguro. Sin embargo no lo notaba en ese entonces. Levanté las cejas, pensando un poco.

“—No lo sé... ¿segura que no entra nadie?”

Cerraste los ojos mientras asentías con la cabeza. 

“—Segurísima, y menos en horas de clases.”

Otra vez, reíste al verme. No me importaba que lo hicieras, sólo me ponía ansioso. Sabía que querías que dijera algo y estaba seguro de saber lo que era, pero no podía hacerlo. No me creía capaz.

“—¿No vas a entrar a física?

“—No y tú tampoco hasta que me digas qué podemos hacer aquí.”

La escena estaba en mente de ambos, para ti como un juego, para mí como un sueño. Mi corazón se aceleraba mientras pensaba en pronunciar las palabras adecuadas. Me gustabas mucho, siempre ha sido así. A ti te gustaba lo mucho que me gustabas. Quería decirlo, pero la voz no venía a mí. Respiré profundamente, era como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

“—Rebeca... tú... ¿quieres que nos besemos?”

La pregunta salió con un hilo de mi voz. Tú reíste satisfecha. Con un pequeño salto, te pusiste de pie en el suelo para después tomar mis manos y estirarlas con fuerza. Me paré también, tu rostro frente al mío. Era irreal. Tomaste mi cabeza con tus dos manos y acercaste tus labios a los míos. Yo, temeroso, tomé tu cintura oculta debajo de la enorme y percudida camiseta negra que estabas usando. Luego, cerré los ojos y dejé que me guiaras. Yo no sabía besar. Abría y cerraba torpemente mi boca conforme sentía que fuera necesario. Tu bailabas pero no te dejaba hacerlo, nuestros dientes chocaron un par de veces y me asusté cuando intentaste usar tu lengua. Sabías a lo que huele el humo del tabaco. Tus brazos se habían enrollado en mi cuello. Nos despegamos y me di cuenta que habías visto mis rostro en todo ese momento, no habías cerrado los ojos como yo. Tu sonrisa se mantuvo, incluso en el beso. Yo estaba sudando.

“—Sí me das mucha pena... no me digas que quieres entrar a física.”

Ante mi silencio continuaste:

“—¿No se te ocurre hacer algo más?”


End file.
